


All started with his voice

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It might hurt a bit but but this is happy, JinSon are friends with everybody, M/M, MarkBum live together, Multi, Youngjae just admires MarkBum from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae is expelled from his apartment on campus and receives help from a senior, for whom he has a crush, and ends up living with his two crushes from university.





	All started with his voice

**Author's Note:**

> Coco visiting Hard Carry 2 made me think a little to much.
> 
> I created everything, so if anything isn't correct in reality, please, play along with me.
> 
> YugBam are not here, the story is just too centered on Mark2Jae to involve everybody.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Youngjae was at the front steps of his university housing, bags on the floor and hugging a little white ball of fur, begging the supervisor to let him stay at least until morning.

"Please, Mr. Soon! I have nowhere to go! Please? I won't find a place near here at this hour."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Choi. You know it's strictly prohibited to have any kind of pets here."

"I know, but it's just for a few days. My parents had to go on an urgent trip and I had no choice but bringing my dog here. Please, Mr. Soon, the train is no longer working at this time."

Mr. Soon was a firm, by the book, supervisor, but he wasn't heartless and he liked Youngjae, however he couldn't go against the rules. He steped down and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I am really sorry, Youngjae, but my hands are tied. If I allow you to keep your dog here, others will ask for privileges too and I won't be able to deny. If I had known about it earlier I would be able to give you time to think of another solution, but I have no choice." It was visible that Mr. Soon was being sincere and Youngjae knew the rules, still he was a little desperate. "Can you call any of your friends?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll do this."

"I'm sorry, Youngjae."

"Don't be, I know I'm wrong. Thanks for giving me time to pack all my things right, not all supervisors would allow that. And thanks for everything, you were always nice."

"You know the university doesn't allow to return to the dormitories after being expelled, right?"

"Oh." Youngjae sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll figure it out."

"I'm sad that I have to do this, you're a good kid."

"And you're a nice person, Mr. Soon. I'll go now, I need to find a place."

"Take care of yourself, Youngjae."

"You too, Mr. Soon."

Youngjae walked away with heavy steps, not only because he had a backpack, a suitcase passed by his torso, another suitcase to pull - thank God this one had wheels -, and Coco (his little maltese) to carry, but because he really didn't have anywhere to go.

His parents had passed by the university just to drop Coco and say that they were going out in well deserved vacations, didn't even leave a key for the house if Youngjae needed anything. Since they had moved to a new condo few weeks before, the young man didn't had had the chance to make his own key yet. And, beside being late, he knew his friends had plans for the weekend and he didn't want to mess that up. Plus to all that, he didn't have much money and at that hour his only chance was to go to a hotel, but he would spend all he had.

Youngjae sat at a square a few blocks away from his dorm to rest a little. He hugged Coco.

"Why did you have to bark, Coco-yah? I know I was late to feed you, but maybe if you had behaved they wouldn't have found you." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it isn't your fault, I love you, but I don't know where we'll sleep today."

At that moment, another student was passing by and saw him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Youngjae looked up and saw one of his seniors. They didn't know each other, but Youngjae knew who he was and admired his work a lot.

"Mark hyung!"

"Oh, you know me. I don't remember we being introduced?"

"No, we didn't. I know you because of your work. We are on the same majoring, but I'm finishing freshman year."

"Oh, nice."

"I'm Choi Youngjae, it's nice to meet you." He got up and bowed.

"Sit, sit. It's nice to meet you too, Youngjae. And this fluffy thing in your arms?" Mark smiled and Youngjae inexplicably felt as if some of the weight had been taken off his back.

"This is Coco, my daughter." He smiled too.

"She is a cutie!" Mark looked at the bags on the floor. "I guess she is the cause you're out of the dorms at this hour?"

"Yeah." Youngjae's smile died. "She lives with my parents, but they decided to travel last minute and droped her here by surprise. I had to go to class and she behaved till time for dinner passed, then she barked a lot and I got expelled." He was tired and stressed, what made him open up to a stranger.

"I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, I should have taken her to a pet hotel or something like it, but I was late and I have a test next week so I really didn't want to miss classes." Youngjae stoped himself. "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much. You must be going home, right? Don't mind me and go."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Youngjae looked at Mark, speechless. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Do you?"

"No."

"Come on, you can stay with me and my friend."

"What? Just like that? But you don't even know me."

"True, but you need help and I can help. You study in the same university as me and, actually, I saw you talking with Mr. Soon earlier. I didn't hear, I was talking with a friend, but I understood the situation. I lived in Mr. Soon's dorm when I was a freshman too and he is the nicest supervisor. He looked worried about you, and if he's feeling like this you're a good person. He doesn't care much for troubled people."

"You're being serious."

"Yes, I am. I share an apartment near the campus with my friend, actually, my boyfriend, and we have a spare room. Also we're looking for another person to share the bills."

"You live with Jaebum hyung!"

"You know him too?"

"I admire him too, his vocals are pretty nice and his compositions are incredible."

"When he hears about it you will have more points in favour. Come on, it's getting really late."

"Wait. What about Coco?"

"Our building is pet friendly. We don't have one, but both of us like animals. Coco won't be a problem. Unless if she is a little destroyer."

"No, she is trained and I promise I will make her behave."

"So, that's okay. Can we go now? We can work the details later."

Mark took the big bags and left Youngjae to carry Coco and his backpack.

"This is all you have?"

"No, I have a keyboard and a sound machine, but Mr. Soon allowed me to put them in the dorm's storage until I have a place to stay."

"Do you want to pick it up now? We can go there."

"No, no. I'll pick them later. Mr. Soon probably went to sleep already."

The blond shrugged and leaded the brunette to a car, they got in and he drove in silence. Youngjae's head was spinning. In the interval of a few hours, he had been put out of his house, had had doubts about how to survive and at that moment was going to a new house with a man he barely knew. Oh, and he, aparentily, would be living with the two men he had a crush on for now on. How could so many things happen in so little time? Youngjae focused on caress Coco to calm her and himself.

 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Mark's building. They went out of the car and he, again, took the big bags and leaded Youngjae to the elevator.

"We live at the fith floor. Each floor has four apartments and all the units are occupied, mostly by students from our uni. Our apartment is the 502. It has a kitchen, a good living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, so you will have your own bedroom and bathroom. We divide the daily tasks. I don't know if you can cook, but I'm bad at it, so Jaebum does mostly of the meals and I take care of other things to balance it."

"I was, pretty much, living from take-out and ramen so I'll be glad to divide the daily tasks with you if Jaebum hyung doesn't mind."

"Okay." Mark laughed. "We're here. Don't let him intimidate you. I didn't have time to talk to him, so he will be surprised, but don't worry."

Youngjae just nodded. He was nervous again.

They entered in the apartment and Mark announced that he was at home. Jaebum came from what looked like a bedroom and stoped as soon as he saw the other man behind his boyfriend. Youngjae bowed deeply.

"Bum-ie, this is Youngjae. He is a freshman at the same majoring as ours and lost his place on the university housing. I invited him to stay on our spare bedroom." Coco barked because Youngjae was holding her to tight, surprising everybody. "This is Coco. She is a maltese and Youngjae's daughter. She is the reason he got kicked out of the dorms."

"Right." No one could say Jaebum was happy, but he didn't look too angry either, at least.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you first, but he was at the square near Mr. Soon's dorm - where he lived - and he had no place to go. And I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we all go to sleep? It's pass midnight already and Youngjae has gone trough a lot of things for today."

"Oh, I'm okay, Mark Hyung, if Jaebum hyung wants to talk." Despite his words, Youngjae couldn't hold a yawn.

"Your room is that one, Youngjae." Jaebum pointed to the spare room. "Mark is right, it's too late to discuss anything. We will talk in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you for having me here, hyungs."

Mark helped him with his bags and left Youngjae to make himself comfortable in his new room.

"You can help yourself in the kitchen if you want."

"Thanks, hyung."

"Good night, Youngjae."

"Good night."

Mark left the room and signalized to Jaebum to go to their room, where they could talk in private.

 

"Mark, are you crazy?"

"Why?

"I know we agreed on sharing the apartment with another person, but why the sun with cristal voice?"

"I wasn't thinking of him to the vacancy, but then I saw him being expelled and I couldn't leave him there. He looked so sad, Bum-ie."

"He is still looking sad."

"So you noted too."

Jaebum sighed.

"Yeah. You did the right thing bringing him in."

They nodded to each other.

"Sun with cristal voice is the perfect way to describe him, but it's a bit cringe."

"I couldn't help myself."

They laughed.

 

Youngjae was lying down on his bed, petting Coco and thinking. He couldn't believe he was now living with his two crushes. How could that be real? But it was and he was well aware that they were already a couple, so he would have to hold himself together pretty well, because they couldn't see his crush. If they notice, Youngjae would be out of another house and in big trouble. He was working on a book store as a part-timer, but his salary wasn't much, and his friends were the best in the world, but they didn't have space to accomodate him in their apartment. Especially with Coco.

As time went by, and he calmed down while organizing a few of his belongings - just the necessary to go to work on the next day (he didn't want to unpack everything in fear that that wouldn't work out after their talk), Youngjae started to think that what his parents wanted was to be free of Coco. They were always asking Youngjae when he would move to a place where he could take care of her himself. Maybe that urgent trip had being just an excuse. That was the thought that was in his head when he fell asleep, fully dressed and with the light still on.

Jaebum went to the kitchen a couple hours after the others arrived and saw that the light was still on on Youngjae's room. He went close to the door and didn't hear a thing. He knocked, got no response, opened the door a bit and saw that he was sleeping. Then he turned the light off and went back to his room.

Mark opened one eye when he entered.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I saw that Youngjae was yet with his light on and went to talk to him, but he was sleeping, so I turned it off."

"He must be pretty beaten up. Jackson always talks about him as a careful person."

"His day was stressful. Be expelled it's not easy. Do you think he talked with Jackson or any other friend?"

"I didn't see him using his phone at all. And Jack had plans with Jinyoung for tonight. Youngjae probably didn't want to bother them. He looks like someone who would do everything not to bother others."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The truth was that Mark and Jaebum didn't know Youngjae personaly, but he had caugth their attention one night a few months ago, when all of them were, coincidentaly, at the same karaoke bar. The couple was stunned by his voice. A few days later, Mark saw Youngjae talking with Jackson Wang, another Music student.

Luckly, Jackson was his friend, and, in the next oportunity he had, Mark asked him about the "guy with cristal voice" - a nickname Jaebum had came up with. Jackson said they were friends and told Mark a few things about Youngjae. After that, the attention they were giving him increased, but they hadn't have the chance to approach yet. Jackson had noted their interest and was making plans on setting a meeting between them, he would be shocked when he finds out what happened that night.

 

Mark woke up early and heard Coco barking through the door of Youngjae's room. He got close and knocked, no answer came so he opened the door a bit and saw the brunette still asleep, with a pillow over his head. He saw, too, the dog's food over a chair. Coco had changed her attention from her owner to Mark, clearly thinking he was her best chance to be feed at that moment.

"I'll probably give you the wrong amount of food, but I guess he needs to sleep so I'll feed you and hope Youngjae doesn't get too mad about it."

While the little dog ate, Mark looked around and found her leash.

"You probably need to do things, hum? Maybe we can go out for a little walk?"

Coco wagged her tail happily and allowed the blond to put her on her leash. They went out, but Mark didn't dare going away from the building, so he walked her at the garden, collecting her waste and throwing it on a trash can.

The walk only took fiften minutes. When they got back, Jaebum was awake and making breakfast. He understood what Mark did right away, but didn't coment anything. It was better that Mark had assisted Coco than if she had grimed the apartment.

They had breakfast while the dog sniffed around every inch. Mark was washing the dishes when Youngjae barged out of his room.

"I'm late. I'm late. Where is Coco? Oh my God."

Jaebum raised his head from the couch, where he was lying down and petting Coco, that ran to her owner as soon as she heard him.

"Calm down, Youngjae." Mark greeted him. "Coco is okay. I heard her barking earlier and took the liberty of feeding her and taking her to a walk, I don't know if I gave too much food or too little, but she ate it all. You looked like you needed to continue sleeping, I'm sorry if I meddled much."

"Oh. It's okay. Thank you, hyung. If you gave her the amount that fills the little pot that is in the dog food box you gave it right."

"I gave her almost that."

"Then it's okay. Thanks a lot, hyung, I'll not let this happen again, don't worry."

"Youngjae, I don't care on taking care of Coco once in a while, don't worry. I'm in love with her already."

"Mark is right, Youngjae. You don't need to apologize for this." Jaebum said, while approaching the brunette. "You slept in after a rough day, it happens. We were able to help with your dog, no problem. That's it." He looked the other in the eyes. "We're living together and, hopefully, we'll be good friends. Friends help each other.

"I just don't like to impose myself on others."

"Is this the reason why you didn't call me or Jinyoung yesterday?"

While Jaebum was talking, their doorbell rang and Mark went to answer it.

"Jackson hyung? How did you know I'm here? What? Why?"

"I arrived at the book store and you weren't there and didn't call to justify why you're late. Then I went to your dorm and Mr. Soon told me he had to expell you, but that he saw someone helping you, someone he thought he recognized as Mark hyung. Luckly, we're friends so I sent him a message and he told me you were here."

"You are friends."

"Yes." Jackson was still mad. "Why didn't you call me or Nyoung, Jae?"

"I didn't want to mess up your plans for last night."

"Choi Youngjae!" Coco growled because of Jackson's scream.

"Book store?" Jaebum asked.

"Guys, why don't we all take a seat? Let's talk." Mark said while waving his hands in front of the others to gain their attention.

"I'm late for work."

"Just explain what happened to Hyuna noona later. She is worried about you too."

"Jackson..." Jaebum shaked his head to his friend. "Come on. Come on, Youngjae, let's talk and clear everything." The black haired pushed the brunette to the couch.

After all of them sat - Youngjae at the far end of the sofa, Jaebum and Mark by his side, and Jackson on a puf -, Jaebum started talking.

"Youngjae, you aren't totally unknow to us. A few months ago, we saw you on a karaoke, after that Mark saw you talking with Jackson in our university and, as we were curious of who you are because of your voice, he asked Jack about you. He didn't told us a lot, just that you're our freshman, a nice guy and your name."

"When I saw you last night, I recognized you and this was just one more reason to help you."

"I'm glad you found him, hyung, he would probably sleep at that square if you didn't."

"What?! No! Youngjae, you wouldn't. Right?"

Youngjae was overwhelmed. It was too much information for him, that had barely woken up.

"Wait, it's too much. Wait." He took a deep breath, focused on Jaebum, that seemed more calm, and recaptulated. "You and Mark hyung saw me singing at a karaoke and liked my voice?"

"Yes."

"Mark hyung asked Jack hyung about me?"

"Yes."

"So you are interested in me?"

"Yes. Musically." Jaebum added quickly. Jackson coughed to hide a laugh.

"This is more like a dream than I thought before." Youngjae said quietly, but everybody heard and he blushed. "I'm a fan of your compositions, hyung. And Mark's beats."

"I'm glad to hear it. Can I make a question now?"

"Yes, hyung."

"Is Jack right? Were you thinking on sleeping in the open yesterday?"

"I was... Thinking my options when Mark hyung found me."

Jackson was ready to fight again, but Mark talked first.

"What do you mean?"

"It was past eleven, the nearest train wasn't working anymore, so I would need to take a cab or walk. Any dorm I know near campus is against pets, so I would have to walk far way, 'cause my choice was pay the cab or pay a hotel."

"Or call us!" Jackson couldn't hold himself. "I didn't know you were so short on funds. And why didn't you got the cab and went home?"

"You mean my parents' new condo? I don't have a key."

Jackson was speechless. Jaebum was the one who asked next.

"What do you mean you don't have keys to your parents' house?"

"They moved two weeks ago. I haven't even gone there yet, and they didn't leave a key with me. My parents aren't, how can I say this, too mindful of me. Last night I came to the conclusion that they probably came up with this trip to throw Coco over me without a chance for me to refuse."

"Seriously?" Mark, having really loving parents, was shocked.

"I knew they were the kind of parents that think that when you have a roof over your head and food all is good, but I didn't see it coming. They know university housing doesn't allow pets, this is the reason you left Coco with them in the first place."

"They probably forgot, or didn't care." Youngjae just shrugged. He had grown up like that, so he didn't care anymore, or, at least, that was what he always repeated to himself.

"They didn't leave money either?"

"Jack hyung, you know them. They pay my rent, supermarket bills and the rest is on me. My salary is good in general, but I had some extras because of a school work."

"If you spent it with school you should've asked them for some money."

"Nah. They would question if it was really necessary and things like it. I didn't bother myself with it."

"Wow, you're long time friends, then." Mark interrupted unconsciously.

"We studied at the same school all Jack hyung's high school years."

"Yes, we met in Music club, it was an extracurricular activity that mixed the classes."

"Nice."

Jaebum was quiet for a while, processing everything he had heard. It amazed him that Youngjae looked like such a joyful person - considering the few times Jaebum had observed him - when his life apeared to be so sad regarding his parents. His phone beeped and when he looked at it he realized it was almost lunch time and Youngjae hadn't eat yet. He got up, surprising everyone.

"I'll make lunch. What do you like, Youngjae?"

"I'm fine with anything, hyung. I only don't eat cucumber. I'm allergic."

"Okay. Do you cook?" Jaebum went to the kitchen and Youngjae followed him.

"I'm not good, but I can do the basics like ramen, and fry a piece or two of meat, maybe mix a salad."

"So you survive."

"Yeah."

"I can continue cooking, you can divide other tasks with Mark."

"Okay, hyung. But I can help cutting veggies if you need, I know how to follow instructions."

"Help me, here, then. Jackson, will you have lunch with us?"

"No! I'll go to work." He had come to the kitchen too. "Jae, I'll explain what happened to Hyuna noona. Later you talk to her too, right?"

"Sure, hyung. I will."

"Next time you have problems, call me or Jinyoung. We're your friends during good and bad times."

"Right, Jackson hyung. I know, thank you."

Jackson left and the trio worked together to make lunch quickly. While they were eating they settled other details, dividing house tasks, bills and sharing schedules so they could know better about each other. Youngjae also shared his routine with Coco, that way, if he couldn't do something one day or another, Jaebum and Mark could help.

 

They quickly settled into a comfortable routine. Since all of them were in different years in college, they had different schedules that coincidentaly mixed in a way that almost always someone was at home with Coco - what was a secret concern of Youngjae, because malteses can't stay alone for long -, but he took her to work every day. Luckly, Hyuna, his boss, loved Coco and let him keep her at the store, behind the counter with him.

During the weekends, they got acostumed to spend some time together and talk about anything, since music, their assignments, movies, or any other matter that pleased them. Youngjae knew he was falling harder for both Mark and Jaebum each day that passed. He also knew he had to control himself more and more. What he didn't know was that the couple was falling for him too.

Almost a month had passed, nor his parents or Youngjae had contacted each other, when the last saw them walking into a store across the street from the book store. Youngjae talked quietly to Hyuna.

"Noona, can I have a five minutes break?"

"Yes, Jae. Will take Coco for a walk?"

"No, can you watch her? I just saw my parents and want to talk to them, I'll be quick."

"Oh, sure!" She knew he had some problem with them, because of Jackson. "Take your time."

Youngjae went out and Hyuna told Jackson, that wasn't near at first, what was happening.

"I hope they don't hurt my boy too much."

"Me too."

Youngjae went in the other store, the cashier greeted him as they knew each other from working closely, but Youngjae didn't pay her much attention, focused on his parents. The one he saw first was his mother.

"Mother?" She looked at him baffled.

"Youngjae. I didn't know you come to this area of the town?"

"I... Work closely. You didn't tell me you were back already."

"Back? Oh, from our vacation. We just travelled for a week."

"Oh, I see." He became speechless for a few seconds, the necessary time for his father to come close.

"Youngjae? How did you find us here?"

"I was passing on the other side of the street."

"Ah... How are you?"

"Fine... Fine. I had to move from university housing."

"Oh, but you found a new place already, right?"

"Yes, mother. I'm sharing an apartment with two colleagues from uni."

"I need to change the payment order then, right? I assume you're dividing bills with your roommates."

"Yes, I am. You can just put the money in my bank account, if you prefer, father."

"That would be good. Pass the amount to my accountant. Do you still have his number?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's settled then. We have to go. It was good to se you, Youngjae."

"Yes, you too. Father, mother." He bowed slightly and went out.

Youngjae went back to the book store quietly. He ended his shift talking only the strict necessary and his smile was too shallow. Jackson was worried with him, but he knew the brunette needed time, so he messaged Mark, telling him about the encounter and that he thought it hadn't gone well. Mark assured Jackson that he would be at home when Youngjae went back and that he would keep an eye on him.

 

Mark was at his room when he heard the door being closed, he knew it was Youngjae because Jaebum had booked a studio for the day to do some recordings, he wouldn't be back till night. He went out of his room, but Youngjae had already closed himself in his bedroom, so Mark stayed in the living room.

On saturdays, Youngjae usually comes back at around 2:30pm, washes up and grabs a snack in the kitchen, then sits in the living room to play games, unless he has assignments that can't be postponned. So Mark waited.

When the clock marked 5pm and Youngjae hadn't come out yet, Mark gave up on the wait and went to knock on his door, because he was preoccupied. Also, Jackson and Jaebum - to whom he had told what happened - kept sending messages asking how was the other. He opened the door a bit and peeked inside.

"Youngjae?"

He was lying on his stomach, his breathing regular, Mark approached and saw trails of tears in his cheek, but he was sleeping, so Mark petted Coco and murmured to her to take care of her daddy. Mark went out and messaged Jaebum about the tears. For Jackson he just said Youngjae was sleeping, he wasn't certain if just not to worry him too much, or because he wanted to take care of that himself when Youngjae wakes up.

Mark didn't have to wait for long, almost one hour later a grogue Youngjae went out of his room towards the kitchen. He saw Mark when he turned to go back.

"Wanna help to feed or walk Coco?"

"Oh... Yes, thanks, hyung." Youngjae was so lethargic that Mark's worries growed.

Mark fed Coco and put her leash on. Then he called Youngjae so they could walk the dog together. The brunette wanted to refuse, but the blond didn't accept it and lead the other out. They walked to a park that was two blocks away from the apartment building.

"Where is Jaebum hyung?"

"He'll be back later. He's at a studio doing recordings."

"Nice."

"Youngjae, if you don't want to, I won't force you, but I think you would feel better if you talk about what happened."

"Jackson hyung talked to you."

"He just said that you saw your parents today and that you were sad. Don't be mad at him, he's just worried. Me and Jaebum, too. I told him."

Almost a minute passed before any of them talked again.

"I'm not mad." Youngjae sighed. "If so, I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

"I know them! I know how they are! I shouldn't let their behaviour bother me anymore! But here I am. Sad because my parents didn't think of telling me that they travelled for just one week."

"They are still your parents." Mark stated. Youngjae looked at him, uncertain. "You know how they are, yes, but you have the right to wait more of them. You have the right to wish for a better relationship with them. Or that they consider you more."

"Do I?"

"Sure you do!"

"I didn't call them either..."

"Neither once?"

"I texted my mother a few times..."

"Did she answer?"

"No."

Mark stoped Youngjae by putting a hand on his shoulder and made him look into his eyes.

"You tried. They didn't. Even if you did it just a few times, you tried. You are not the one who has to take the blame. And you have all the right to feel sad about it. But you have friends that are here to help you, that worry about you. You can rely on us, Youngjae. On Jackson and Jinyoung too."

Youngjae's eyes were full with tears and Mark hugged him. Youngjae cried again, while Coco circled around them and barked. When he calmed down, after a couple minutes, Mark took them back home.

He made Youngjae sit in the couch while he freed Coco, then Mark went to the kitchen and brought a glass of water for the other. He had just sat at Youngjae's side when Jaebum entered home.

"Hey, you stopped answering my messages, Mark!"

"Sorry, we went for a walk."

"It's okay. How are you, Youngjae?"

"Better, hyung."

"I'm glad. Did you eat already?" Mark denied with a nod. "I'll do something fast. Everybody is good with ramen?" The two nodded. "Okay." He headed to the kitchen and Mark turned on the TV, placing any movie.

Before long Jaebum finished the food.

"It's ready." He shouted.

"Bring it here! We're having a cuddling session."

Youngjae was leaning against Mark, one of the later's arms over his shoulders, lightly caressing his arm. Jaebum brought the pan, bowls and hashis and sat closely by the other side of the brunette. They ate, and stayed in the couch after, none of them bothering to go and clean up the house at that time. The couple made most of the conversation, but they were always including Youngjae, he just wasn't in the mood to talk.

They spent most of the night like that, only going to their bedrooms in the middle of dawn.

On sunday, Youngjae was feeling really better. He took the time and support he received to think and make amends with himself. Then, later that day, he invited Mark, Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung to have dinner together, his treat.

They were all around the table when he made everybody pay attention on him.

"I just wanna say thank you for supporting me. Jackson hyung, you in special, because you were always there, even tho I didn't know how to enjoy your friendship in the fullest, and for this I'm sorry. I realized yesterday, after Mark hyung told me some things, that I never really trusted or relied on anyone, even myself. Because I couldn't rely on my parents. But I want and will change it in myself, so thank you for being here and please, be patient."

He smiled in all his brightness and the others congratulated him.

"Can I nag you if you drift away of this resolution, Jae-ah?"

"Yes, Jackson hyung, you can."

The rest of the night was quite funny, the problems forgotten.

 

After that weekend, Youngjae got closer with his roommates. It became usual for them to cuddle whenever they were free, the three of them or Youngjae with one or another, usually Mark. Youngjae assumed to himself that what he felt for the others wasn't just a crush anymore. He didn't want to call it love, because he didn't imagine how this could work, but in the end it was love and he was just containing it inside.

One saturday, a month and a half later, he and Mark were the only ones at home, Jaebum had gone to visit his parents. They were cuddling while watching a show on TV when Youngjae felt something in his ear, it was more than Mark's breath, but so light that he couldn't tell what it was. Until he felt again, this time he knew, it was a kiss, still very slight, but he was certain and didn't flinch. Youngjae didn't turn to Mark or stiffened so the other kissed him again, actually Mark peppered kisses along Youngjae's jaw and the brunette let him.

Before Mark could reach his mouth, tho, Youngjae spoke:

"What about Jaebum hyung, hyung?"

That took Mark out of the dream land he had gone. He and Jaebum had talked about it, obviously the younger didn't know, but the couple was in love with him. They were discussing the possibility of proposing a polyamorous relationship, however they needed to know how Youngjae felt about them and that. It wasn't easy. Mark composed himself and resolved to make a move and deal with the consequences later, his feelings were becoming hard to deal with.

"I like you, Youngjae, romantically speaking, and Jaebum knows it."

That made the brunette shiver. That couldn't be real. He was asleep and imagined it, that was the only explanation possible, right?

"Youngjae?" They were face to face and Mark touched his cheek. "Youngjae, can you speak something, please?"

"Y- y- you like me."

"Yes, I do. And since you didn't run away when I kissed you I guess you like me back?"

"I- I- I- Ah..." Youngjae took a deep breath. "Yes, but you have a boyfriend, whom I like too, so this isn't right, you're the nicest couple, I won't be in the middle of you two. BYE!" He spoke almost without a breath in between words and ran out of the apartment in the end, leaving a stunned Mark behind.

 

Youngjae ran to the closest bus station and called Jinyoung, it was a blessing that he was with his phone on his pocket. He went to his friends' apartment and was welcomed by a shocked Jinyoung.

"What happened? You sounded desperate, Jae."

"Hyung, I think I just declared myself."

"To whom?"

"Mark hyung. And I said I like Jaebum hyung too. I don't know if he understood, tho." He was a little bit calmer by then, but still talking in a rush.

"Wait. You need to explain me everything, I'm not following."

"Is Jack hyung at home?"

"No, he is doing a group work in a friend's."

"Okay, that's good."

"Come on, Jae." Jinyoung pulled him to the veranda, Youngjae's favorite spot in his apartment, and made him explain everything.

Youngjae told about everything, since before he moved to what happened a few minutes ago.

"Why are you here, then?"

"What do you mean, hyung?"

"Mark said he likes you!"

"But what about Jaebum hyung? I don't want to disturb their relationship, they love each other so much, I can't mess with it, hyung!"

"You said that Mark had talked to Jaebum about his feelings for you, did he say what they talked about?"

"Hmm... I didn't give him time. I bolted as soon as I confessed."

"Mark doesn't know where you are?! He must be so worried! Check your phone!"

"What? No, hyung!"

"Choi Youngjae, check your phone and say to Mark where you are right now!"

"Okay, hyung." Jinyoung always frightened Youngjae when he talked in that parental tone.

He called his roommate, apologized for running away and said where he was, but stopped whitout saying when he would come back, so Jinyoung took the phone from his hand and said he would be back in the next day as soon as he wake up. They were on speaker so both heard Mark's reply.

"Ok, Jinyoung. I'm glad Youngjae is okay, please say to him that I'll take good care of Coco and that she will sleep with me."

The brunette covered his mouth in shock, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about his own daughter.

"Sure, hyung, I will."

They said goodbye and hung up. Jinyoung looked at Youngjae attentively.

"See, he was worried." Youngjae lowered his head. "I'll just say one more thing about all this, since I know you and the couple you're in love with and I want all of you to be happy: did you ever think about having a polyamorous relationship?"

"Polyamory?"

"Just think about it." They heard Jackson coming in. "I'll talk to Jack and grab you a blanket and a pillow."

 

At their apartment, Mark called Jaebum. He had already messaged him about Youngjae running out, so he needed to calm his boyfriend.

"Any news?"

"Yes, Bum-ah. He is at Jinyoung's. He is okay and will be back tomorrow."

"Explain better to me, what exactly happened?"

"We were watching a movie, cuddling. I was more focused on Youngjae then the movie, and just kissed his ear-"

"You kissed him just like that?"

"Yes, sorry, I just couldn't hold up anymore."

"Okay, I understand. I'm having a hard time resisting too. So, what else?"

"Yeah... He didn't dodge so I kissed there again and a little more over his jaw, when I was about to kiss him in the mouth, he asked about you. So I confessed and said that you know about my feelings for him."

"You didn't say I like him too?"

"No, I probably would if we had keep talking, but he almost jumped out and suddenly, after I confirmed that I like him, he spoke a lot of things really fast and ran. But I'm pretty sure he confessed that he like me and you."

"He likes us, both of us?"

"I think I heard him say that yes."

"I'll come back home in the first train and we'll talk to him."

"Okay. Jinyoung said he will send Youngjae back as soon as he wakes up."

"Mark-ie, don't worry too much." Jaebum could say, for his boyfriend's voice, that he was anxious. "We will solve everything tomorrow. I'll go to sleep now, so I can leave early. Have a good night, babe."

"Okay. I'll have company on our bed anyway."

"What?"

"Coco." A smile could be heard on Mark's voice.

"Oh! Okay, she is allowed. Night, Mark-ie."

"Night, Bum-ah."

 

On the next morning, Jaebum arrived near 8am and found Mark still asleep. Coco looked at him with begging eyes what made him figure that she didn't had have breakfast yet, so he feed her and then awoke his boyfriend.

"Good morning, babe."

"Good morning, Bum-ah. What time is it?" Mark said while rubbing his eyes.

"8am something."

"Oh, I slept a lot, I need to take care of Coco."

"I already fed her, but we should probably take her to a walk."

"Right." Mark got up and went to the bathroom. "Youngjae?"

"No signs of him yet. Maybe Jinyoung have sent you anything?"

The blond came back and checked his phone.

"Yeah, Youngjae is still asleep. Jinyoung thinks he went to sleep really late. He will send me a new message when Youngjae leaves."

"Right! So let's take care of Coco."

They walked Coco, straightened the apartment, talked. Finally, it was close to 10am when Jinyoung sent them another message saying that Youngjae was on his way, and Jackson was driving him there.

"I'm nervous. Are you nervous too, Bum-ah?"

"A little."

"Everything will work out. Right?"

"Yes."

Mark fidgeted on the arm of the couch while Jaebum occupied himself on the kitchen. Luckily, it didn't take long to Youngjae to enter in their apartment.

 

As soon as Youngjae entered, he stopped and looked at the couple that was waiting for him. An awkward silence took place between them. Youngjae and Mark were a little pink-ish on their cheeks, and avoiding each others eyes, probably remembering what happened the night before, so Jaebum started.

"Youngjae, will you take a seat, please?"

That startled the youngest and made him move. He picked Coco up, that was trying to gain his attention since he had arrived, and sat on the puf. Mark and Jaebum were on the couch, so they were face to face.

"Mark told me what happened yesterday." Youngjae motioned like he would start speaking, but Jaebum continued. "Before you say anything, I want to say that I know Mark likes you not only as a friend and that I'm okay with it, because I like you this way too."

Youngjae opened and closed his mouth a lot of times. He had spent most of the night thinking about what Jinyoung had said to him, and it looked like the couple was thinking about the same thing, but he was still uncertain about what to say.

"I know this is probably too much to take in at once. Believe me, it's new to us too."

"Yes! We never faced a situation like this. Actually, I'm Bum-ie's first real boyfriend and I only had one stable relationship before him, so this is new to us too, but we like you too much not to tell you."

They stared at each other, Youngjae hadn't said a thing yet until then. Since the couple kept quiet, he finally made his mind to speak.

"I thought a lot last night. I talked with Jinyoung hyung and it helped me a little. Well, he said me something that made me think a lot. But before I come to that, I think I need to explain my feelings. Please don't interrupt me." The couple only nodded. "At first, when I only new you from afar, I was already growing a crush on you. The first one was Mark hyung, I saw you performing once and I have to say I fell for your looks and later for your work as a producer. Second was Jaebum hyung, when a friend showed me _Holic_ , I felt the emotion on the song, I fell for your voice, and then I saw you performing _Bad Habit_ and _bam_ , crushed too. Then Mark hyung saved me on the worst moment of my life, and Jaebum hyung, you made me feel so comfortable so quickly here, you were stoic and intimidating, but welcoming at the same time. I fell more and more." He stoped for a second, gave Coco a kiss and a caress to stay calm and reasure himself, took a deep breathe and continued. "But the most important thing is that I admire you too a lot, your relationship is inspiring and I won't be in the middle of you. I rather keep my feelings to myself than disturb your love for each other."

Jaebum and Mark were really touched. They could see the other's feelings toward them was pure and already knew him well enough to know that Youngjae would probably go away than stay and mess with them.

"We thought a lot too, Youngjae. Me and Mark have been talking about our feelings towards you for a long time now."

"We also fell for you because of music, Youngjae. When we saw you singing _Thinking out loud_  that day in the karaoke, Bum-ie was all over with your voice and I could feel the emotions in the music trhough your singing."

"After Mark-ie saw you talking to Jackson, we asked him about you and he showed us _Trauma_. We were hooked then. We... Actually me. I tried to fool myself telling that it was only because of work that I was interested in you, but I was lying, and I realised this when you arrived here that night."

"At first, I also thought I wanted you because of music only, but no, as I kept gathering information on you I started to see who you are and I began falling. And I completely fell after we started living together."

"As I said, we already talked a lot, and we both think you won't disturb our love for each other, to use your words. We think you will add to it."

"What Jinyoung made you think about?"

"He said that he wanted to see us all happy so I should think about polyamory relationships." Youngjae's face turned red when he said that, but he didn't averted his eyes from the couple in front of him.

"This is what we are thinking about too."

"Because we really, really like you, Youngjae. We want you in our lives." Mark completed.

"So you thought about it?"

"A lot. I did some research too. After reading a lot, I guess I had the wrong ideas about this kind of relationships. It's a lot more than having multiple partners."

"We researched too. It involve a lot of trust and talk and mutual agreement." Jaebum said.

"Yeah, but the base of all of this is the feeling. If anyone feel different, the relation dies." Mark intervened. "I think we have the right feelings. What do you think, Youngjae?"

Mark and Jaebum looked at him, waiting. He had thought that when they had had that conversation and had reached that point he would feel pressured, but he wasn't feeling pressured. In fact, Youngjae felt like he was light, like some invisible weight had been taken away from him, just like in the night Mark helped him outside the university housing and took him home. Like all that was right, just right.

"I think so too."

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

In the middle of the next schoolar year, the university held a festival for students to show their talents and Jackson registered his friends as one of the attractions. At first, Jaebum was in rage because it would expose the three of them too much, but Youngjae thought it would be fun to work together and Mark supported the ideia. That was how Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae ended the artistic part of the festival singing together _Thinking About It_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I ever wrote. I feel insecure about it, but I guess it turned out nicely in the end.
> 
> Oh! I know 'Thinking about it' it's not a happy song, but maybe could fit if you imagine Youngjae talking to his parents that he will be happy despite them? Maybe. It's their unit's song, this is why I put it there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
